Stay for me,Love me,But don't Die for me
by La lunatique poetique
Summary: Avant elle ,il était oublié,dans l'ombre de Thor. Avec elle il était joyeux,doux,tendre. Sans elle,il n'était rien. Post Thor
1. Chapter 1: Be Somebody

Me voilà, de retour avec une nouvelle histoire.J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_Disclaimer : Loki et le reste des persos ne m'appartienne pas (sniff. Monde cruel !)_

_Stay for me,Love me,But don't Die for me_

Loki avait l'habitude d'être dans l'ombre de Thor. Toute son enfance, il avait entendu des louanges, de l'admiration, de la fierté pour son frère.

_I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am_

_Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times_

_I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am_

_I remember where it all began so clearly_

"Qu'il est fort! Qu'il est grand ! Quel bon roi fera-t-il !» .Ces phrases combien de fois les avait-il entendu, elles résonnaient dans son esprit, le prince aux yeux verts se demandait toujours pourquoi Odin complimentait son aîné, alors que lui devait se contenter de l'amour de sa mère. Bien qu'il l'aimait profondément il enviait à Thor cette relation père-fils si fusionnelle. Quel mal avait-il fait pour être si oublié, si négligé ?

_I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way_

_And you create in me something I would've never seen_

_When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door_

_So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me_

Par moment, cette envie se transformait en haine envers lui-même. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme lui ? Si seulement j'étais blond, grand et fort, alors il m'aimerait !

_We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are._

_We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far._

Un jour, il en était arrivé à un tel niveau, qu'il s'était mis à se mutiler. Il pensait que le sang l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

Et son frère ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Au contraire, voyant la préférence de son père, il en jouait auprès de son cadet. Ses amis se joignant à lui pour mépriser, tourmenter, agresser, blesser le pauvre Loki. Combien de fois l'avait –on retrouvé dans une des pièces du palais, dans le noir, pleurant comme un enfant. Tout le monde hormis Frigga savait (oui, même Odin) ce que subissait le prince aux cheveux noirs de jais, et la reine s'étonnait chaque jour de voir son fils se renfermer, s'éloigner d'elle, la flamme malicieuse s'éteignait de ses yeux pour faire place à la tristesse, la solitude.

_And we're all see through, just like glass_

_And we can shatter just as fast_

_That light's been burned out for a while,_

_I still see it every time I pass_

Se promenant un jour dans le palais, il surprit une conversation, où il était le sujet principal.

-Je m'inquiète. J'ai constamment peur pour lui…Il est en train de changer et j'ignore pourquoi, se lamenta sa mère.

-C'est normal, il grandit. Ce ne sera pas toujours ton petit bébé. Il faut le laisser voler de ses propres ailes.

-Odin il va mal. Je le sens ! Mon instinct me le dit ! Hurla-t-elle. Et toi tu restes là, tu regardes ton fils se transformer en une personne que je ne connais pas !

-Si je n'ai rien à dire, c'est parce qu'il est aussi intéressant que l'homme que j'ai écouté ce matin.

-Tu t'en fiche de cet homme ! Ragea Frigga

-Exactement. Parlons plutôt de Thor, ma plus grande réussite.

Loki se leva d'un bond. Les larmes aux yeux. Il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Sa nuit il la passa à pleurer, personne ne l'aimait. Thor était et resterait le préféré. Peu importe ce que Loki ferait, il ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Thor était parfait aux yeux des autres. On ne l'aimerait jamais autant que son frère. Il resterait le prince aux yeux émeraude qui n'a pas d'importance pour son père. Celui dont on pouvait se passer.

Le poignard était là. Posé sur la table. Il le prit, le jaugea et…

Le déposa.

Il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi il ne s'était pas tué cette nuit.

_I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am_  
_Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times_

* * *

Premier chapitre,qu'en pensez vous ?Ce serait super sympa de laisser une review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Power Of Love

Voilà le chapitre 2,j'espère que vous aller aimer

* * *

_Disclaimer : Loki et le reste des persos ne m'appartienne pas (sniff. Monde cruel !)_

_Stay for me,Love me,But don't Die for me_

Quand il avait croisé son regard, il avait pensé que c'était elle, la femme de sa vie. Sigyn, celle qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il la voulait. Il la voulait à un tel point. Elle devrait être à lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_Dreams are like angels_

_They keep bad at bay_

_Love is the light_

_Scaring darkness away_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

Combien de fois avait-il ressenti une telle sensation, un tel sentiment pour une femme ? Une bonne centaine de fois.

Combien de fois avait-il servi de pion pour qu'elle puisse se faire repérer par Thor ? Le même nombre de fois.

Il serra les dents à cette pensée. Thor était tellement apprécié par les femmes. Tandis que lui la seule personne de la gente féminine dont il avait l'attention était sa mère. Les autres étaient bien trop occupées à se disputer la couronne que son aîné obtiendrait.

Le pire était la réaction de son frère. Il s'en fichait de savoir si Loki avait des sentiments pour la demoiselle.

-Tu en trouveras une. Mais pour l'instant, je crois que celle-ci est pour moi, plaisantait Thor.

Et la fille riait, heureuse d'être enfin dans les bras du prince blond.

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

Loki se reconcentra sur la jeune demoiselle. Élancée, grande, la peau mate, les cheveux bouclés, du khôl autour des yeux, élégante, ravissante. Tout en ayant une attitude noble et discrète. L'intelligence, la bonté, la douceur, la tendresse, la compassion. Son parfum de fleur d'oranger l'attirait, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui, de savoir ce que ça ferait de dormir peau contre peau.

Mais cela n'arriverait jamais. Thor ou un autre la séduirait et lui resterait seul. Encore.

C'était les pensées de Loki.

Celles de sa mère étaient différentes. Rien n'est impossible après tout.

_This time we go sublime_

_Lovers entwined divine divine_

_Love is danger, love is pleasure_

_Love is pure, the only treasure_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Un mariage fut célébré entre Sigyn et Loki, grand étonnement de tout le monde y compris de ce effet,il n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère l'avait marié à cette femme qui aurait sûrement préféré être l'épouse de son frère,parce que Thor était si parfait. Deux êtres parfaits faits pour être ensemble.

Et pourtant,il se retrouvait lié à la plus belle femme des Neufs Royaumes.

-Sigyn sera une bonne épouse pour est honnête,fidèle,belle,adorable,sympathique,racontait Frigga avant la cérémonie ton frère ne s'accommoderait pas d'une é puis,peu m'importe si tu ne l'aime pas, avec le temps tu apprendras.

Après le mariage,on conduisit Sigyn dans la chambre de son époux,pour la nuit de noce.

Tout le monde se demandait si ils le feraient(même si ils en doutaient),après tout un prince asocial et une princesse discrète ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait ç comme on s'y attendait,rien ne se passa.

Frigga se demandait si elle s'était trompée ? Étaient-ils vraiment des âmes sœurs ?Et chaque jour,Thor se moquait de son jeune frère:

-Alors comme ça vous ne remplissez pas vos devoirs conjugaux ?

- Désolée,répondait Loki à chaque fois,nous ne sommes pas tous des animaux en rut comme toi,cherchant désespérément à se reproduire.

Ce manège dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que quelque chose change.

_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_A sky scraping dove_  
_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

* * *

**Minute**** pub:**

**-J'ai une chaîne youtube,si vous avez le temps ce serait sympa d'aller voir,le lien est ci dessous**

channel/UCMNpysHV9lanAVCDWId1nsw?feature=watch

**-J'ai une super bonne amie( une super extra géniale amie) Fan-of-vampire-diaries qui écrit sur du Klaroline,si ça vous intéresse**

(lien de sa fic : s/9868241/1/Menace-%C3%A0-la-Nouvelle-Orl%C3%A9ans)

**ps: j'ai pas encore fait de vidéo sur Sigyn/Loki**


	3. Chapter 3 :Unconditionally

_Disclaimer : Loki et le reste) des perso ne m'appartienne pas (sniff. Monde cruel !)_

_Stay for me ,Love me, But don't Die for me_

Loki et Sigyn étaient dans la même pièce. Assis sur une chaise, il lisait un livre parlant de magie tandis que Sigyn comptait pour la septième fois ses flacons de parfums qui étaient au nombre de 92.

Elle soupira.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose.

Elle soupira encore.

-C'est bon, je t'écoute ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Nous n'avons rien échangé depuis que nous sommes mariés à part les habituels « Bonjour » « Bonsoir » « Comment vas-tu ? » « Bien dormi ? », on ne se parle pas.

-Que veux-tu faire alors ?

-Passe-moi ta main et laisse-moi faire.

-Pardon ? protesta Loki.

Elle lui prit la main, commença à caresser sa paume de ses longs et fins doigts. Ce contact électrisa le prince. C'était comme si… Il ne parvenait pas à décrire ce sentiment, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était dans un profond bien-être.

-Que fais-tu ?

-J'essaie de savoir ce que tu ressens.

-Comment tu fais ça ? Et pourquoi ?

Il frissonna.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler, alors je laisse tes émotions le faire à ta place. Et pour ta première question, c'est un don de famille. Une femme, Leyana, mon ancêtre avait un problème : son mari était muet. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il disait. Du coup, ça l'énervait et il faisait des accès de colère. Un soir, elle a souhaité pouvoir communiquer avec lui sans parler.

- Que est ce que ça a donné ?

-Que suis-je en train de faire en ce moment ?

_Un point pour elle, pensa-t-il._

-Alors que comprends-tu en regardant ma main ? Ricana-t-il.

-De la haine. Envers toi-même.

Loki la regardait. Personne. Personne ne pensait qu'il se haïssait, au contraire on le croyait narcissique et arrogant.

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see?_

_What's really on the inside_

-Du dégout, encore pour toi, s'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi te détestes-tu ?

Pas de réponse. Les yeux du prince brillaient. Des larmes ?

-Que vois-tu d'autre ? Dit-il finalement.

- Pourquoi te hais-tu ?

- Que vois-tu d'autre ! Rugit-il

-De la solitude. De la peur. De la jalousie. Une envie d'être aimé. Par tous, tu veux que l'on t'aime autant que Thor. Et c'est tout.

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

-C'est tout ? En es-tu sûr ? Je crois que tu as oublié mon envie de me mutiler. Ou celle d'en finir avec la vie, siffla-t-il perfidement.

Il avait dit cette phrase en la regardant droit dans les yeux, Sigyn se raidit légèrement. Elle lui prit la main mais baissa la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux ressembler à Thor. Il est prétentieux, impétueux, impulsif, égoïste, stupide, il a un comportement puéril. De quoi es-tu jaloux ?

-Thor est une lumière, les autres des papillons. Nous savons tous les deux que ces insectes sont attirés par la clarté. Je veux moi aussi être une étoile qui par son scintillement les attire. Moi aussi je veux être la lumière.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis. Mais tellement mélancolique.

Il ricana, une pointe de tristesse dans son rire.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Tout ce j'avais il me l'a pris. Tout ce que je voudrai il me le prendra. Je suis tombé amoureux de plusieurs femmes, elles voulaient en fait s'approcher de Thor à travers moi.

-Ce sont des garces, c'est tout.

-Cite moi une femme qui préférait rester avec moi qu'avec Thor.

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now_

-Moi, lui déclara-t-elle.

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

Loki en fut surpris. Elle voulait être avec lui ? Elle avait l'air sincère, pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas peur. Pas peur que ce soit des paroles en l'air, juste pour se rapprocher de son ainé.

Sigyn se sentit mal à cause de cet aveu, elle craignait qu'il ne la prenne pour une des manipulatrices qu'il avait fréquentées. Elle essaya alors de partir mais il la retint et la força à se rasseoir tout cela sans dire un mot.

-Veux-tu que je reste ?

_So come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are all worthy_

Il hocha la tête, toujours silencieux. Sigyn se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un ange quand il réfléchissait, un ange qui venait de trouver une raison de vivre.

Loki lui prit la main, Sigyn le regardait faire, il entrelaça leurs doigts.

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you_

_I love you_

Elle lui caressa le visage, il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément. Elle l'emmena sur le lit, où elle s'allongea. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre, son doux parfum de fleur d'oranger le berçant. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il était bien là, juste avec elle il se sentait à sa place. Il ne voulait et ne voudrait jamais la quitter.

-Je veux que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'apprécies, que tu veuille de moi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant suppliant sa mère de ne pas partir.

-Je te le promets.

-Juré ?

-Promis juré.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

Si une des choses que Sigyn avait compris cette nuit-là à propos de son mari, c'est qu'il voulait être aimé. Il ressemblait à un petit oiseau blessé à qui il faudrait du temps pour se sentir mieux. Il avait dévoilé cet aspect de sa personnalité a Sigyn, ce qui la rendit heureuse. Il la trouvait donc si exceptionnelle qu'il lui avait confié certains de ses secrets. Elle ne le quitterait jamais, elle avait envie de… Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait envie, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle resterait avec lui peu importe ce qui arriverait.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally _

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally_

* * *

Si ce chapitre vous a plus,n'oubliez pas de reviewer s'il vous plaît.

Sur ce bisous et à la prochaine


	4. Chapter 4 : Will You Still Love Me ?

_Disclaimer : Loki et le reste des persos ne m'apartienne pas (sniff monde cruel !)_

_Stay For Me, Love Me but don't Die For Me_

_Ce chapitre contiendra une scène pour adulte. Si vous ne voulez pas lire ce chapitre, ce n'est pas grave, cela n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance pour la suite. Même si on en apprend plus sur les sentiments qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre. Donc …_

_A vous de jouer_

* * *

Quand ils se relevèrent, ils avaient le souffle coupé.Tant d'émotion libérées d'un coup cela faisait quelque chose.

Loki était debout, pensif, au milieu de la chambre. Tendu, distant, l'ancien Loki était de retour .Sigyn décida de le laisser seul avec ses états d'âmes et se retira dans la salle de bain. Loki lui, prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer la scène. Ils avaient été complices, intimes, synchronisés. Etait-ça trouver l'âme sœur ?

_I've seen the world Done it all_

_Had my cake nowDiamonds, brilliantAnd _

_Bel Air now_

Se sentir parfait avec la personne, en communion. Ne pas avoir peur, être fort, se sentir invincible. Etait-ce cela ? Ce sentiment qui vous envahissait et vous possédait. Il révélait des parties emmurées que vous n'auriez jamais soupçonnées, des choses auxquelles vous n'auriez jamais pensé. Etait cela ?

Cet amour que qui vous transportait loin dans un pays où tout était amour, allégresse, confiance, joie. Est-ce que c'était un amour " pour toujours et à jamais" ?

Sigyn ressortit de la salle de bain en robe de chambre. Ses frêles épaules découvertes, ses jambes nues, sa longue chevelure bouclée lui tombant jusqu'au épaules, démaquillée mais si belle au naturel. Elle était magnifiquement parfaite.

_Hot summer nights, mid-July When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights The way you'd play with me like a child_

Il la regarda se placer à côté du lit. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Elle l'observait également, elle attendait qu'il s'y glisse mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement. Elle soupira doucement mais juste assez pour qu'il l'entende, cela le ramena à la réalité.

Elle se mit sur le lit et s'avança à genoux vers lui. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit, et dont elle embrassa le bout des doigts. Loki la laissait faire, un peu intimidé, néanmoins il réussit à se calmer et replaça l'une de ses mèches. Sigyn sourit. Encouragé par cela il lui caressa la joue. La jeune femme audacieuse, s'allongea sur le lit, mais en l'entrainant. Ses gracieuses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de son époux. Le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, ils mesuraient la situation : « Combien de temps avant que les vêtements ne volent ? «

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

Sigyn essaya de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Loki mais étant trop impatiente, elle n'y arrivait pas et perdit patience, il entreprit alors de le faire lui-même.

Une fois torse nu, il commença à l'embrasser du cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, la faisant frissonner.

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Elle soupira longuement de plaisir tandis qu'il déchirait sa nuisette de son épouse. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur étouffante, un désir profond

Loki sentit son sang palpiter dans son sexe, il se recula un peu pour reprendre ses esprits, Sigyn fatiguée d'attendre commença à onduler des hanches, créant une friction entre les deux corps.

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

Elle passa ses jambes autour de son bassin, Loki plongea en elle. Ses testicules claquèrent contre son anus, elle gémissait sans réserve et de plus en plus fort. Ses coups de reins devinrent bestiaux, sauvages.

Loki tenait la tête du lit, cela l'aidait à accentuer les coups, Sigyn hurlait maintenant, le plaisir la consumait entièrement. Il avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration haletante.

-Regarde-moi, le supplia-t-elle. Regarde-moi.

Mais il refusait obstinément, Sigyn se mit à fondre en larmes.

-Tu me mérites. Tu es la meilleure personne au monde pour moi. Je t'aime.

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de celle qu'il aimait.

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

_Father tell me if you can_

_Oh that grace, oh that body_

_Oh that face makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

Ils passèrent la nuit à panteler, grogner, jouir, gémir. Après un énième orgasme il se retira d'elle, Sigyn se colla à lui.

-Je t'aime, lui dit Loki en l'embrassant sur le front

-Et moi plus encore, lui chuchota-t-elle

Ellipse

Quand Sigyn et Loki entrèrent dans la salle du trône, Frigga remarqua un changement : ils étaient complices, rieurs, adorables, synchronisés.

Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée.

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre,j'étais sensé le poster plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu le j'espère qu'il vous a plu =)


	5. Chapter 5 : Joyeuses Fêtes

Hey les gens c'est un p'tit mot que je vous écris pour les fêtes.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel et un bon Nouvel an,que 2014 soit une super année pour vous.

Bisous


End file.
